Gimme Hope Sonamy Fanfic
by EdLovesWritting
Summary: Uma pequena história Sonamy. Amy desapareceu durante um mês mas finalmente voltou. Será que mudou algo entre ela e Sonic? Amy revela então uma nova atitude.


_**Gimme Hope**_

_Isto é um fanfic baseado nos personagens de Sonic the Hedgehog. Eu não__ possuo__ nenhuma das personagens._

_Trata-se sobretudo de Sonamy. A personagem May é retirada de outro fanfic._

_I capítulo – Reencontro._

_Sonic encontrava-se no enorme parque de Statio Square, descansando. Quer dizer __**dormindo **__em cima de um dos ramos de uma árvore centenária. No entanto, podia-se perceber pela sua expressão facial que demonstrava grande preocupação, que estava a ter um pesadelo._

_No seu sonho, Sonic encontrava-se a correr atrás de uma figura cor-de-rosa. No entanto, esta movia-se demasiado depressa e este não a conseguia alcançar. __**Amy**__. Ela movia-se tão depressa que parecia apenas um borrão desfocado de magenta. Enquanto isso Sonic ficava cada vez mais desesperado para alcançar. _

_- Não vás! – ele gritava-lhe, mas ela limitava-se a sorrir e a continuar a correr. _

_Até que por fim, Sonic mediu mal a distância e ao tentar saltar um precípicio para o outro lado, caiu. _

_Assim Sonic acordou violentamente, acabando mesmo por cair. Mas da árvore!_

_- Oh bolas! – disse Sonic esfregando a cabeça devido ao impacto. – Porque é que eu não páro de sonhar com ela?!_

_Estava desolado, e por isso limitou-se a deixar-se cair na relva ficando a olhar para o céu. Ele realmente __não__percebia__. Porque razão ela partira à um mês atrás? Ele sabia que ele era um dos culpados pois, como muitos amigos fizeram questão de lhe dizer, principalmente Tails que durante uma semana não se calara, ele tinha-a afugentado visto que estava sempre a fugir aos seus encontros e correr das suas tentativas de avanço. Sonic não gostava dela. Ou gostava? Ele já não sabia o que mais pensar. Ele sentia-se tão mal longe dela. Fazia-lhe falta o seu cheiro, os seus gritos, a sua atitude, o seu sorriso, sobretudo sentia falta dos seus olhos cor de jade, que se iluminavam quando o viam. _

'_Oh Amy! Onde estás tu?' – ele começava a pensar que estava a ficar louco. Há dias que não dormia pois quando fechava os seus olhos verde lima, ela via outros olhos verdes, desta vez cor de jade, a olhar para ele suplicantemente. Ele estava até a começar a pensar em ir procurá-la. ' Pois sim! E o que lhe ia dizer? Oi, Amy, olha desculpa mas acabei de perceber que me fazes falta. Volta para mim. Aliás, eu nunca ia ser capaz de fazer isso!!' Sonic parecia estar à beira de um ataque de nervos. Cruzava e descruzava as suas pernas no ar, pensando porque raio é que ele tinha tanta fobia de falar sobre sentimentos. Preferia mil vezes lutar com 10 Metal Sonics do que revelar aquilo que sentia. Claro, ainda havia outro problema: 'EU NÃO SEI AQUILO QUE SINTO!' _

_Porque é que tinha de ser tudo tão complicado? Os assuntos de coração simplesmente não faziam sentido para ele. Porque nada era simples? Ou se gostava ou não!_

_Sonic deu por si já levantado. Tinha de se mexer. Começou então a correr, coisa que geralmente fazia com que se esquece-se do resto do mundo à sua volta. E estava a resultar. Dadas 20 voltas ao enorme parque em menos de um minuto, decidiu comer qualquer coisa. Dirigiu-se então a uma pastelaria que havia perto do parque onde ele e Amy costumavam vir comer mil folhas aos domingos à tarde. Tantas recordações lhe assaltaram a memória que quando viu uma figura cor-de-rosa, achou firmemente que estava a ter alucinções. _

_Era um figura feminina e encontrava-se ao balcão da pastelaria. Trazia várias malas, a maioria vermelhas. 'As malas que a Amy levou eram vermelhas! Mas… Não pode ser!'_

_Aquelas não eram as roupas que Amy costumava usar. Tinha umas sandálias pretas atadas até ao tornozelo, e trazia apenas uma túnica a fazer balão num verde água, meia manga, também a fazer balão. Tinha botões desde o decote em bico até ao fundo e tinha um pequeno elástico que demarcava o peito. __**Mas era Amy.**__ Sonic não estava a acreditar. Ele beliscou-se a ele próprio duas vezes e nada aconteceu. Só podia ser ela. O seu cabelo estava maior, e agora usava antes uma bandolete também em verde água. Só quando Sonic ouviu a sua voz. Aliás a sua maravilhosa voz é que ele acordou para a realidade. __**Ela**__**estava**__**ali**__. _

_- Amy?! – perguntou ele sem querer acreditar. _

_A figura virou-se e uns enormes olhos verde jade encontraram outros enormes olhos verde lima. Os seus olhos cumprimentaram-se, como dois amantes afastados por uma guerra. Os dela começaram a brilhar de alegria. _

_- Sonic! – disse ela alegremente, e aproximou-se dele, abraçando-o com força._

_- Amy… - disse ele aspirando o seu maravilhoso perfume. Aquele cheiro a morangos que à tanto tempo não sentia, inundou-lhe o nariz e encheu-lhe a alma com um sentimento inexplicável. Pela primeira vez, ele abraçou-a apertadamente. – Amy, finalmente! _

_Assim que se separaram, os dois riram-se alegremente e dirigiram-se para uma mesa. _

_- Meu Deus! Que é feito de ti? Estás tão diferente!! – disse Sonic atropelando as palvras devido à excitação._

_- Oh bem, cheguei mesmo agora. – disse ela apontando para as malas. – E tive um enorme desejo de comer um bolo. Eu vim de New Lake, um sítio muito bom. Muito contacto com a natureza!_

_- Mas Amy, porquê tanto tempo … ? – Sonic disse numa voz que carregava alguma amargura._

_Ela olhou para o bolo que tinha à frente e tirou um pedaço. Parecia estar retinente em responder. _

_- Bem… Eu precisava deste tempo para, enfim. Precisava de reflectir sobre umas coisas na minha vida. Mudar de rumo, sabes? E isso não era possível aqui. – disse ela com a voz arrastada. _

_- Bem, acho que sim. Acho que compreendo. – Sonic olhou para ela rindo. – E isso de mudar de rumo … Também tem a ver com as roupas? _

_Amy riu. _

_- Senti falta das tuas piadas. – disse ela ainda rindo. – Acho que sim. Não sei porquê mas fartei-me do vermelho. Não é que não goste… _

_- Fica-te bem. – disse Sonic acabando por corar contra a sua vontade. _

_- Obrigada. – disse ela sorrindo. _

_De repente na pastelaria entraram Knukles, Silver, Tails e Shadow. _

_Todos vieram logo ter com Amy, abraçando-a. _

_- Meu Deus Amy, há tanto tempo que não te via! – disse Silver abraçando-a. _

_- Ah Silver, estava cheia de saudades vossas!! – disse ela com um enorme sorriso. _

_- Eu imagino… A vida sem mim deve ser o desespero! _

_- Ah Tails!! Armado em gabarolas hein?! – disse ela dando-lhe um leve belisco no braço. _

_Era como se nada tivesse mudado, pensou Sonic. As brincadeiras continuavam as mesmas, e ele realmente começava a achar que tudo ia ficar tal e qual como antes. Ele estava muito enganado. _

_Amy teve de se despedir passado pouco tempo pois tinha de ir arrumar as suas coisas. _

_Assim os rapazes foram deixados sozinhos na pastelaria. _

_- Bem a Amy está diferente… - disse Shadow no mesmo tom suspeito de sempre. _

_- Oh eu até acho que aquele estilo de roupa lhe fica bem! – disse Knukles tranquilamente. _

_- Não estamos a falar do estilo de roupa Knukles. -.- - disse Sonic chateado e todos deixaram escapar uma gota de suor do tamanho das suas testas._

_- Se estão a falar de personalidade eu não noto grandes diferenças… - continuou Knukles._

_- Eu reparei. – disse Sonic. – A Amy está menos … menos histérica… _

_- Isso é suposto ser uma coisa boa… - disse Silver._

_- Acho que aqui o Sonic está com medo que ela já não goste dele! – exclamou Tails._

_- Cala-te! – disse dando uma cachaça em Tails. – Não é isso.. _

_- Mas não me admirava nada… - continuou Shadow. – Deve ter sido uma das razões pela qual ela se foi embora em primeiro lugar!!_

_Sonic ficou a pensar nisso durante um bocado. Teria sido essa a verdadeira razão pela qual Amy tinha 'fugido'?_

_Ele estava intrigado e para além disso tinha um desejo enorme de a ver outra vez. _

_- Eu proponho que hoje vamos até casa da Amy! – disse Sonic de repente._

_Todos ficaram a olhar para ele durante vários segundos sem dizer nada. _

_- Para quê? – perguntou Silver sem entender._

_- Para vermos o seu compartamento!_

_- Espera aí! Tu dizes expiar-mos?! – perguntou Knukles incrédulo._

_- Sim, porque não? – Sonic não estava a ver o problema._

_- Eu acho que tu queres é vê-la! – Bolas Tails! Nem sabes o quanto estás correcto! Pensou Sonic._

_- Achas? Só estou a zelar pelos interesses, da Amy! – 'meus interesses, para ser mais correcto.' A voz mental de Sonic dizia. _

_- Bem eu não tenho mesmo nada que fazer.. – retorquiu Shadow, aceitando. _

_Por fim acabaram todos por aceitar e Sonic sorriu mais do que nunca, no entanto estava um pouco nervoso com tudo aquilo._

_--------------------------------------,------------------------------------------,-----------------------------_

_Á noite… _

_Os rapazes aproximaram-se sorrateiramente da casa de Amy, colocaram-se estratégicamente no jardim, onde atrás dos vidros da sala, podiam ver aquilo que se estava a passar e ouvir perfeitamente. Eles só não estavam à espera __daquilo__. O que eles viram foi arrasador. Rouge, May, Cream, Amy e Blaze estavam todas vestidas apenas com uns tops minusculos e com os seus slips. _

_- Acho que cheguei ao paraíso. – disse Knukles com a boca aberta. _

_- Sem dúvida a melhor idéia que tu alguma vez tiveste Sonic!! – disse Silver dando palmadas nas costas de Sonic. _

_Realmente Sonic estava deslumbrado com aquela maravilhosa idéia que ele tinha tido. Eles iam divertir-se __**bastante**__._

_No entanto as coisas pareciam que iam melhorar ainda mais. De repente elas trouxeram baldes de tinta e os rapazes mal podiam acreditar. _

_- Elas… Elas, vã-va-vão pintar a sala? – até Shadow que normalmente não comentava este tipo de situações estava sem palvras. _

_- Eu não acredito nisto! – disse Tails, que tinha apenas 15 anos. _

_- Oh meu, temos aqui um menor!! – disse Sonic resingando. _

_- Pois, eu realmente não quero saber. Vê à vontade Tails. – disse Shadow. _

_- Fiche!! – exclamou Tails sem querer acreditar na sua sorte. Na verdade ele não sabia que Cream tinha tantos dotes… _

_No entanto os rapazes logo se desiludiram quando viram que elas apenas pintaram uma parede de castanho, para contrastar com as outras cor-de-rosa. Nem sequer se tinham sujado, e foram todas alegremente ver um filme. _

_- Digam-me que não é de terror por favor!! – disse Silver implorando._

_Mas era. Os rapazes observaram mortificados como elas se agarravam umas às outras com medo do filme. Se eles lá estivessem, podiam abraçá-las… _

_Por fim algo mudou. _

_- E se chamássemos os rapazes? – sugeriu Rouge. De certeza que ia ser muito mais divertido! _

_Todas concordaram e começaram a ligar para cada um._

_- Oh não! Os telemóveis! Elas vão saber que estamos aqui! – disse Sonic aflito. _

_- Se não for eu… - disse Shadow pegando numa esmeralda. – Chaos Control!_

_E num isntante os telemóveis começaram a tocar mas eles estavam na rua onde elas já não ouviam. _

_- A sério? – disse Sonic ao telemóvel. – Nós estamos todos juntos! Nós vamos já para aí! _

_Ele estava bastante alegre ao saber que tinha sido Amy que o chamara a ele. _

_Claro que chegaram lá em menos de um minuto. _

_Amy foi atender. _

_- Tão depressa? – disse ela surpreendida. _

_- Estavamos a passar aqui perto… - disse Sonic, num esforço para não olhar para o seu pequeno 'pijama', mas era quase impossível. _

_Assim instalaram-se todos no enorme sofá de canto de Amy cobertos por um enorme cobertor. _

_Amy estava ao lado de Sonic que imediatamente fez a manobra de __espreguiçar__ e colocou os braços por cima do ombro dela. Knukles ao lado de Rouge, mas neste caso ela é que se aninhava ao lado dele. Shadow ao lado de May, estes estavam muito perto, visto que toda a gente sabia que eles tinham uma espécie de relação e por isso May estava encostada ao peito de Shadow enquanto este a abraçava ternamente, o mesmo com Silver e Blaze e por fim, Tails e Cream que tinham as mãos entrelaçadas. _

_O filme começou e as raparigas tremiam por todos os lados. _

_- Com medo Amy? – sussurrou Sonic ao seu ouvido._

_- Ai, sabes bem como eu sou com este tipo de filmes! – e nisto abraçou-se a ele escondendo-se atrás das suas costas. _

_- Tem calma! Eu estou aqui! – diss ele sorrindo gentilmente. _

_Amy sorriu. _

_- Não sejas convencido. _

_Sonic olhou para ela. E ficou hipnotizado pelos olhos cor de jade. Fazia demasiado tempo que não olhava para eles. _

_- Eu nunca ia deixar que nada te acontecesse. Ainda para mais agora, estava cheio de saudades tuas… - Sonic ficou chocado pois estava a revelar aquilo que ele não queria. Estava vulnerável. _

_No entanto, ela olhou seriamente para ele, e deu-lhe um leve beijo na bochecha, deixando Sonic completamente atónito. Ainda pior ficou quando ela passou as pernas por cima das dele, colocando-se ao seu colo e encostado a cabeça ao seu peito, adormecendo em seguida. O cheiro era agora quase insuportávelmente doce. Nunca tinha estado tão perto dela e só lhe apetecia tocar nos seus finos lábios. Mas conteve-se. Acabou assim por encostar a cabeça à dela e deixou-se dormir em seguida._

_Já Shadow e May acabaram de ver o filme pois a eles não lhes fazia a miníma impressão. O resto já se encontrava a dormir. _

_- Então vamos dormir? – perguntou May._

_- Sim, claro. – ele respondeu. Estava indeciso sobre o que iria fazer. Há dias que queria propor a May que namorassem mas estava demasiado nervoso. No entanto, ali no escuro, ganhou finalmente a coragem que estava a precisar. – Umm, May?_

_- Sim?_

_Ele então deu-lhe a mão e pode ver que ela o fitava. _

_- Olha, nós já passámos muita coisa juntos, e como tu já deves saber és muito especial para mim… Bom, o que eu quero dizer é que eu amo-te. A sério. Eu nunca gostei assim de ninguém e por isso. Bem, eu queria saber se estás interessada em assumir uma ralação comigo?_

_May ficou em silêncio mas acabou por responder:_

_- Tu estás a falar a sério? Tu queres assumir uma relação com uma pessoa assim tão estranha como eu? Que muda conforme as luas, que desenha sem parar, que fala imenso e nunca se cala?_

_- Claro. Tu estás disposta a assumir uma relação com uma pessoa que é muito solitária, que tem um humor mórbido e um défice de atenção elevado mas que esconde de toda a gente? – disse ele com um sorriso enorme. _

_May também sorriu. _

_- Podes ter a certeza que quero! – nisto atirou-se para os seus braços e deram um enorme abraço. _

_Por fim, os seus lábios encontraram-se e deram um longo beijo apaixonado. _

_- Shadow, the Hedgehog… O meu namorado. – sussurrou ela ao seu ouvido, enquanto os dois se aninhavam para ir dormir. _

_Mais tarde…_

_Sonic estava a ter um dos seus pesadelos e Amy acorda ao ouvi-lo mexer-se de um lado para o outro. Mas o que fazer?_

_- Sonic, não te preocupes.. Eu estou aqui. – disse ela tentando acalmá-lo._

_Sonic acorda então e olha nos olhos de Amy. _

_- Obrigado Amy! Malditos pesadelos… - diz este._

_- Anda vamos para o meu quarto, aqui estamos a ficar todos tortos!!_

_- Para o teu quarto?! – disse Sonic alarmado mas ela só sorriu e puxou-o por uma mão. Sonic estava nervoso. Quer dizer, para lá de nervoso ele estava aterrado!!_

_Quando chegaram ao quarto Sonic ficou ainda mais nervoso. As paredes eram cinzentas e tinham desenhos de flores em rosa. 'Ugh! Parece mesmo um quarto ideal para uma lua de mel!' Quando pensou nisso um arrepio percorreu-lhe a espinha._

_Quando Amy viu a cara de Sonic caiu em cima da cama agarrada à barriga e rindo mais do que nunca._

_- O que é que foi? – perguntou ele sem compreender. _

_- Oh Sonic, o que é que tu pensas que aqui vai acontecer? – perguntou ela tentando não rir. – Nós vamos dormir!_

_- Ora, e eu não estava a pensar em mais nada! _

_Assim deitaram-se os dois cada um num dos lados da cama muito afastados, mas virados um para o outro. _

_Sonic tentou em vão adormecer, mas não conseguia sabendo que estava na mesma cama que ela. _

_Então uma voz ouviu-se no escuro:_

_- Queres que eu cante até adormeceres? Sei de uma música que me faz sempre adormecer!! – disse ela. _

_- Pode ser. – Que raio! Mal também não ia fazer._

_Assim Amy começou a cantar e Sonic ficou maravilhado com a sua voz. Era linda e ele imediatamente começou a ficar relaxado._

_Por mais que a vida nos agarre assim  
Nos troque planos sem sequer pedir  
Sem perguntar a que é que tem direito  
Sem lhe importar o que nos faz sentir_

Eu sei que ainda somos imortais  
Se nos olhamos tão fundo de frente  
Se o meu caminho for para onde vais  
A encher de luz os meus lugares ausentes

É que eu quero-te tanto  
Não saberia não te ter  
É que eu quero-te tanto  
É sempre mais do que eu te sei dizer  
Mil vezes mais do que eu te sei dizer 

_Sonic começou a deixar-se levar ao som da música calma e da voz doce de Amy. Assim fechou os olhos e dormiu profundamente a noite inteira. _

_Quando acordou de manhã viu que para seu grande horror tinha atravessado 'a distância' que o separava de Amy e estava abraçado a ela. Coemçou a entrar em pânico. E isso era algo que Sonic não sentia com frequência. Na verdade ele não se lembrava de ter entrado em pânica uma última vez. _

' _Okay. Relaxa. Basta saires daqui…' Mas como fazer isso se a cabeça de Amy estava por cima do seu braço? ' Oh meu deus! Como é que eu vou fazer? Ai ai ai ai !! Quero sair daqui! Quer dizer.. Não é que não se esteja aqui bem…' A cabeça de Sonic pensava e girava num turbilhão de emoções contrárias. Por fim, e com alguma 'ginástica' conseguiu voltar para o seu lugar e fingir que estava a dormir. _

_Passados alguns minutos ouviu Amy a acordar e a levantar-se, ligando o rádio para o acordar e de seguida foi para baixo. _

_Sonic abriu os olhos imediatamente e respirou aliviado. No entanto decidiu ficar mais um pouco, pois estava na cama de Amy e isso não acontecia __**todos os dias**__._

_No andar de baixo as raparigas já tinham acordado todas e cantarolavam uma música que tinham inventado, enquanto preparavam o pequeno almoço. Cream, fazia panquecas, May estava a barrar as torradas, Blaze trabalhava nos sumos naturais, Rouge punha a mesa e por fim Amy parecia estar a fazer chocolate derretido para por nas panquecas. _

_Meu amor não quero mais palavras rasgadas.  
Nem o tempo cheio dos pedaços de nada.  
Não me dês sentidos para chegar ao fim.  
Meu amor... só quero ser feliz._

Meu amor não quero mais razões p'ra apagar.  
O que nasce e renasce e nos faz acordar.  
A loucura faz medo se for medo o teu chão.  
Mas é ar e é terra dentro do coração.  
É ar e é terra dentro do coração.

_Assim elas cantavam sorrindo enquanto os rapazes começavam a acordar. O primeiro foi Shadow, que foi ter à cozinha sorrindo ligeiramente ao ver May a cantar. Esta mal o viu deu-lhe um beijo na face o que o fez corar um bocadinho. _

_- Bom dia!! – disse ela piscando-lhe o olho. _

_- Bom dia. Precisam de ajuda? – disse Shadow tentando ser prestável. _

_- Não, não será necessário. Podes ir ver televisão o pequeno almoço está quase. _

_Shadow fez o que esta lhe mandou e a pouco e pouco todos começaram a acordar, sendo Sonic o último descendo as escadas. _

_- Tu dormis-te no quarto da Amy? – perguntou Knuckles incrédulo. _

_- Sim, - respondeu Sonic calmamente. – Ela disse que ali iamos ficar todos tortos. _

_Os rapazes não comentaram visto que estavam demasiado ensonados para o fazer. _

_As raparigas continuavam a cantar animadas. _

_Meu amor não quero mais silêncio escondido.  
Nem a dor do que cai em cada gesto ferido.  
Quero janelas abertas e o sol a entrar.  
Quero o meu mundo inteiro dentro do teu olhar.  
Eu quero o meu mundo inteiro dentro do teu olhar._

E hoje vê a estrada é feita para seguir.  
E hoje sente a vida é feita de sentir.  
E hoje vira do avesso o mundo e vê melhor.  
Deste lado é mais puro.  
É teu, é tão maior.  
Deste lado é mais puro.  
É meu, é tão maior.

_De seguida sentaram-se todos à mesa partilhando comendo animadamente. _

_Amy por fim quebrou o silêncio. _

_- Bem, e que tal se nós fizéssemos uma festa na piscina? – perguntou ela animadamente. _

_Todos sorriram imenso, excepto Sonic. _

_- Ugh… Piscina?! – perguntou ele a medo. _

_- Descansa Sonic, não te vai acontecer nada eu prometo! Se quiseres até te ajudo a nadar!! – todos sorriram com a idéia pois sabiam que Sonic não queria sequer tocar na água. _

_- Acho que não será preciso. Eu fico só a ver. – respondeu ele. _

_- Bom tu é que sabes. – replicou ela. – Bem, e podíamos também fazer um churrasco não acham? Convidávamos os Chaotix, pedia ao Vector para trazer a aparelhagem… _

_- Eu estou nessa! – disse Rouge animadamente. Desde que fosse festa ela estava lá. Não era por qualquer razão que ela dirigia um dos clubes mais badalados da cidade. _

_Assim todos começaram a preparar-se. Os rapazes encarregaram-se do barbecue, as meninas fizeram molhos e a Amy decidira até fazer comida mexicana por isso havia vários Tacos e Nachos na mesa. Os Chaotix também não tardaram a chegar. O barulhento Vector, o misterioso Espio e o irritante Charmy instalaram-se imediatamente como se aquela fosse a sua casa. _

_Assim com muita música, calor e boa disposição almoçaram. _

_De seguida foram todos para o sol, para fazerem a disposição. Excepto claro, Vector que estava a organizar os seus cd's e a escolher meticulosamente as músicas que colocava. _

_Rouge começava a ficar impaciente para ir à água. Estava quase na hora e a digestão já estava quase feita. _

_- Então estás assim com tanta vontade de te refrescar? – disse uma voz brincalhona atrás dela._

_- Nem fazes idéia o quanto!! – replicou ela sem se virar, pois sabia perfeitamente que se tratava de Knuckles. _

_Então vindo do nada, ele empurrou-a e ela caiu mesmo lá para o fundo. Todos começaram a rir incluindo Knuckles que tinha sido o autor do acontecimento. _

_Quando Rouge veio cá acima, não estava chatiada. _

_- A tua sorte Knucklhead é que a água está óptima!! – disse ao subir outra vez e colocando-se de pé para ao lado de Knuckles que sorria. – No entanto… _

_Assim empurrou-o a ele que também foi para a água. De seguida Amy também se atirou e todos andavam na água a jogar volei e assim. Todos excepto __**Sonic**__._

_- Anda Sonic! Tu ficas no local onde há pé! – chamou Amy sorrindo. _

_Sonic pensou naquilo durante alguns minutos. Por fim decidiu a dar-lhes uma oportunidade e entrou na água um pouco assustado. Arrependeu-se logo pois ouviu-se imediatamente o grito de Silver: _

_- Moche ao Sonic!!! _

_E todos correrram para cima dele. No entanto Amy adiantou-se ao ver o olhar assustado do ouriço e fez aparecer o seu Piko Piko Hammer vindo de não se sabe bem onde. _

_- Deixei-no lá pessoal. – disse ela seriamente. – Assim é que ele nunca mais vem. _

_- Pois és capaz de ter razão. – disse May desistindo do seus propósitos. Shadow segui-lhe o exemplo e voltaram todos a jogar volei. Sonic também veio e como tinha pé jogou bastante bem. Quer dizer, aquele jogo nunca podia ser normal. Amy fazia uns serviços destruitivos devido à sua força, principalmente quando se encontravam a perder. Shadow usava Chaos Control para chegar a bolas quase impossíveis. Silver usava os seus poderes, e quase nunca tocava na bola. Devido a ele, a outra equipa tinha de tomar medidas drásticas pois ele salvava as bolas todas. Assim, Blaze sempre que via que Silver ia salvar uma bola, fazia olhinhos a Silver fazendo com que este perdesse a concentração equilibrando assim o jogo. Com as super forças (Knuckles, Amy), super velocidades (Silver, Shadow, Sonic) e gente a voar (Cream, Tails, Rouge), aquele jogo acabou por ser um dos mais divertidos. _

_Depois quando caiu a noite acabaram por ficar a dançar até à madrugada e por fim foram para suas casas. _

_Sonic era o mais contente, pois todos os rapazes o tinham felicitado pela sua idéia peregrina e podia ver-se que o grupo estava mais unido do que nunca. _

_**Bem e assim acaba este primeiro capítulo. Espero que tenham gostado até agora. Como sabem a May é uma personagem inventada por mim. Ah, e claro eu NÃO possuo nenhuma das personagens excepto a May claro. (: Continuem ligados pessoal :D**_

_Capítulo II – Começando a perder o controlo._

_Sonic estava a correr como sempre por Mobius inteira, e depois de dar a sua terceira volta ao planeta achou por bem parar para tomar um refresco na esplanada em frente ao jardim de Station Square._

_Estava um dia de sol como tantos outros e Sonic respirava o ar puro que vinha do parque deixando-se envolver por uma sensação de paz. _

_Enquanto isso uma ouriça cor de rosa, caminhava também por Station Square carregada de compras, quando viu uma figura familiar._

_- Mighty? – perguntou ela. _

_A figura virou-se lentamente e quando a viu sorriu abertamente. _

_- Mighty, the armadilo, ao seu dispor menina Amy Rose. – disse ele cortês fazendo-lhe uma vénia. Nisto os dois deram um abraço caloroso. _

_- Deixa que eu vou-te ajudar a carregar com esses sacos. – disse ele prezenteiro. _

_- Obrigada. – respondeu ela dando-lhe dois ou três sacos aliviando a sua carga._

_- Então velhos hábitos não morrem? – disse ele olhando para os sacos e franzindo o sobrolho. _

_- Pois, pelos vistos! – disse ela sorrindo. As compras realmente sempre foram o seu maior vício. – Só que normalmente tenho companhia!_

_- Então, o que se passa? – perguntou ele genuinamente interessado. _

_- Bem – disse ela sentand-se num banco. – a verdade é que muita coisa mudou num mês. _

_- Pois na realidade. Sabes como é que é… As pessoas crescem. E sabe que agora a tua amiga Cream que antes te acompanhava, não larga o Tails! Pergunto-me com quem terá aprendido… - disse ele sorrindo. _

_Ela riu alto. Com ela pois claro. Ela era igual, perseguia o Sonic para onde quer que ele fosse. Agora que olhava para trás conseguia perceber que era apenas uma fase da adolescência. Não que já não gostasse dele, mas enfim, não era tão possessiva. _

_- Pois, agora que olho para trás vejo que era só uma fase. Mas na verdade uma fase muito aterrorizante. – disse ela sorrindo mais uma vez._

_O riso de Amy era como água cristalina, e Sonic conhecia-o bem. Assim quando olhou para ver onde ela estava encontrou-a ao lado de Mighty sentada num banco sorrindo e conversando alegremente. _

_Mas que sensação era aquela que fazia com que o seu sangue começasse a pulsar nas suas veias como se fosse magma? O estomâgo duro que nem pedra e os seus punhos fechados e rígidos. Parecia que estava perante … uma ameaça?_

' _Oh não.' Ele pensou. 'Eu estou com… oh meu deus eu nem quero dizer, mas só pode ser isso. Eu estou com ciúmes!!' _

_Então vindo do nada veio-lhe à memória uma das conversas que tivera com Shadow. Uma das únicas onde conseguiam ser mais ou menos civilizados pois normalmente eles não eram propriamente os melhores amigos. Lembrava-se de este lhe dizer que só soubera que gostava de May quando a vira a abraçar outra pessoa. Disse que nunca tinha sentido uma emoção tão forte como aquela. E era isso mesmo que lhe acontecera. 'Se há ciúmes, há amor.' Isto dissera Knuckles uma vez, já um pouco entornado no clube Rouge. No entanto eram palavras sábias. _

_Mas então o que fazer? Declarar-se? Nem pensar! Isso seria… terrivelmente embarassoso … Decidiu por fim continuar a observar… _

_No banco Mighty e Amy continuavam a sua conversa. _

_- E diz-me lá Amy, qual foi o teu objectivo?_

_- O meu objectivo? – perguntou duvidosamente. _

_- Sim, quero dizer em deixar tudo durante o mês, e assim. _

_- Não sei muito bem… - disse ela agora reflectindo sobre o assunto. – Acho que queria fugir. Não sei bem do quê em concreto, mas apercebi-me que não podia continuar mais aqui. Não só acerca do Sonic, mas sobre tudo. _

_- Sei bem daquilo a que te estás a referir. Ás vezes, chegamos a momentos na nossa vida onde damos com um cruzamento. E temos de escolher um caminho. – disse Mighty pensativo. _

_- Isso mesmo! De onde é que tiras-te isso?_

_- Umm, acho que é do Oscar Wilde, vi nas mentes criminosas. – disse ele piscando o olho. _

_Amy desatou a rir. _

_- Bem eu acho que tenho de ir andando Amy. O clube Rouge aguarda-me. – disse ele pensativo._

_- Ah sim claro! Estou pensar em lá aparecer à noite. – disse ela sorrindo. _

_- Fico à tua espera para te pagar uma rodada! – disse ele enquanto se ia embora. _

_- Okay. – e nisto seguiram caminhos separados. _

_Entretanto Sonic aparecera para salvar a sua amada de levar os sacos das compras. _

_- Sonic! Ainda bem que te encontro. – disse ela sorrindo. _

_- A sério? O que me queres? – disse ele sorrindo. _

_- Vens comigo ao clube Rouge? – perguntou ela._

_- Claro! Porque não?_

_Assim há noite, Amy, Sonic, Knuckles, Blaze e Silver foram até ao clube Rouge. Shadow e May não quiseram ir pois são pessoas mais recatadas. _

_Assim que chegaram Rouge deu-lhes desde logo a sua melhor mesa, num dos recantos do clube. O clube tinhas as paredes cinzentas, com uma roxa, onde se encontrava o local do DJ onde Vector já punha música e a enorme pista de dança com quadrados coloridos. Logo ao lado havia o bar, enorme com todo o tipo de bebidas, onde haviam 4 barmens sendo o mais destacável Mighty que fazia acrobacias com as garrafas. _

_- Então como é pessoal? – perguntou Rouge enérgicamente, enquanto se sentavam. – Prontos para terem uma boa noite?_

_- Prontíssimos! Há imenso tempo que não vinha aqui. – disse Amy enérgicamente. _

_- Aposto que onde quer que tenhas estado não havia nada como isto! – disse Silver troçando._

_- Claro que não. – respondeu Amy calmamente. – O suposto era relaxar e não ficar eufórico!_

_Todos riram e de seguida veio uma coelha toda castanha vestindo uns calções curtos e uma blusa, que era o uniforme, anotar os pedidos. _

_- Bom Amy, comoça tu! – disse Blaze sorrindo._

_- Umm, então eu vou começar com um Brazilian Cosmopolitan! – disse ela sorrindo. Umas das razões pelas quais Mighty gostava tanto de a ter no bar era porque ela lhe exigia sempre as bebidas mais requintadas. _

_De seguida a empregada virou-se para Sonic. _

_- Para mim pode ser só uma cerveja. Super Bock Tango por favor. – disse ele sorrindo para a empregada que não descolava os olhos até que Rouge a beliscou e esta se virou para Blaze. _

_- Umm .. Pode ser uma caipirinha normal. _

_- O mesmo. – respondeu Silver. _

_De seguida a empregada virou-se para Knuckles._

_- Um martini preto para mim e para a Rouge… umm… deixa-me adivinhar… uma sangria de champanhe? _

_- Em cheio!! – disse ela sorrindo. _

_A empregada apontou os pedidos e dirigiu-se a Mighty que se encarregou ele próprio de tratar deles enquanto deu um breve aceno a Amy. _

_- O Tails tem que idade? – perguntou subitamente Amy. _

_- Tem 16, mas sabes bem que ele não gosta nada destes ambientes. – respondeu Sonic. _

_- Sim, o Tails perfere mil vezes passar um serão sossegado em casa. – conclui Knuckles. _

_- Sim, e eu também. – retorquiu Amy. – Mas de vez em quando, é necessário espairecer. _

_- Concordo totalmente. – replicou Rouge. – E eu espaireço aqui todos os dias! – todos na mesa riram. _

_- Então e ao sábado o que é que aqui vai haver? – perguntou Silver interessado. _

_- Hoje penso que é o braço de ferro entre os rapazes! – disse Rouge esfregando as mão. E o prémio é bastante tentador. Ganham 500 anéis para gastar aqui. _

_- E porque é que tem que ser aqui? – perguntou Knuckles metendo-se com ela. _

_- Bom, Knukie, para além de tentar manter os meus clientes é claro que este é o sítio mais badalado de Mobius por isso duvido que ele quisesse gastar o dinheiro noutro lugar. – disse ela sorrindo. _

_- Bem visto. – disse Blaze. _

_Entretanto o próprio Mighty apareceu e cumprimentou toda a gente. _

_- Como sempre a mais requintada Amy! – disse ele trazendo-lhe o seu Brazilian Cosmopolitan. _

_- Oh sabes que eu bebo que nem um passarinho, por isso é melhor bebidas que actuam depressa! – disse ela sorrindo._

_Sonic começou desde logo a sentir o calor mas depressa obrigou-se a parar. O Mighty era seu amigo e amigo da Amy. Ele não tinha nada que se sentir de alguma forma ameçado até porque ele não andava com ela. _

_Enquanto Sonic pensava nisto Amy levantara-se para ir cumprimentar Mina que se encontrava ao balcão do bar. So aí Sonic pode reparar no que ela vestia. Trazia um vestido florido com vários padrões e um franzino na zona do peito, juntamente com as suas sandálias pretas. Nos seus braços trazia algumas pulseiras douradas e prateadas. Estava sem dúvida deslumbrante. _

_As duas conversavam animadamente e Sonic tentou a todo o custo a desviar o olhor. Quando finalmente conseguiu viu Blaze e Silver a conversarem animadamente. _

_- Bem vamos dançar? – perguntou Blaze._

_- Dançar? Eu não gosto de dançar. – replicou Silver. _

_- Oh Silver anda lá! – e nisto arrastou-o consigo para a pista de dança. _

_Os outros que se encontravam na mesa continuavam a sua conversa enquanto Blaze e Silver dançavam um slow. _

_Por fim quando veio uma música mais animada Siver e Blaze voltaram à mesa. Rindo muito provávelmente devido às duas caipirinhas que já tinham bebido. _

_Por fim, foi a vez de Amy puxar Sonic da cadeira para ir dançar. _

_- Amy, eu não gosto assim muito de dançar… - resmungou ele. _

_- Oh Sonic também não sejas assim. Há muito tempo que me deves uma. _

_E nisto os dois seguiram para a pista de dança. Dançando a um ritmo sincronizado naquela música louca e ritmada. Vector realmente sabia bem que músicas escolher e principalmente quando escolher. _

_Sonic já por seu lado, encontrava-se como a música. Estava a começar a perder o controlo. Estar tão perto dela, pior a tocar-lhe parecia estar a fazer com que suasse frio. _

_Por fim veio o golpe de mesericórdia. A voz de Vector ressoou pelo clube o inteiro._

_- A pedido de vários casais, vamos passar uma música bem romântica!! – e nisto colocou uma música lenta e cheia de significado. _

_- Só mais uma! – pediu Amy. Ele não podia recusar. Na realidade ele já tinha perdido a capacidade de falar._

_Assim começaram a dançar a um ritmo lento. Ela com as mãos no seu pescoço e ele com as mãos nas suas costas. Ele cada vez se sentia pior. O cheiro dela parecia estar a inundar-lhe todas as partículas do corpo. Aquele cheiro a morangos, melão e rosas. Um cheiro insuportávelmente doce que lhe começava a nublar os olhos. Por fim ela colocou a cabeça nos seus ombros e olhou para ele. _

_Os seus olhos encontraram-se e Sonic não pôde mais resistir. Numa urgência terrível os seus lábios encontraram os dela. Uma corrente eléctrica passou pelo seu corpo à velocidade da luz. Ela também não resistiu. _

_Na mesa Blaze olhou de relance para a pista de dança e cuspiu parte da caipirinha que tinha na boca. _

_- Ei Blaze! Já não bebes mais! – disse Silver limpando-se._

_- Eu também acho que sim! Eu estou a ter visões! – respondeu ela aterrorizada. _

_- Visões? – respondeu Silver bebendo outro golo e olhando para a pista de dança. _

_Nisto Silver engasgou-se e também cuspiu o que tinha na boca. _

_- Mas que porcaria! – resmungou Rouge. – Nunca mais entram no meu clube. _

_No entanto quando ela e Knuckles olharam para a pista de dança as suas bocas embateram imediatamente na mesa._

_- Isto é… estranho. – foi tudo o que Knuckles conseguiu dizer._

_- MUITO ESTRANHO. – concluiu Blaze abismada. _

_Na pista de dança Sonic só se apercebeu do que tinha feito quando se separaram. _

_- O que foi isto? – perguntou Amy com um ar inquisidor._

_- Umm… Er.. Bem isto não foi… - Sonic começava a ficar cada vez mais corado e gaguejando cada vez mais decidiu que não era capaz de dar uma resposta congruente. – Eu tenho de ir apanhar ar! – disse por fim, e correu para fora do clube. _

_Amy ficou simplesmente a olhar para o sítio onde ele tinha saído. Será que o Sonic gostava dela? Aquilo não fazia sentido. Mas tinha sido uma sensação incrível beijá-lo. Nunca tinha sentido nada assim. Na sua cabeça milhares de perguntas passaram por ela, por fim decidiu ir ao bar. _

_- Mighty!! – gritou. _

_- O que se passa? – perguntou ele. _

_- O Sonic beijou-me… _

_- O quê? – perguntou ele incrédulo. _

_- Meu Deus, um shot de Tequilla! Manda vir. Dos fortes. – disse ela por baixo do seu sopro. _

_- Mas é para já. _

_Mighty sabia bem o quanto Amy esperara por aquilo, quer dizer tudo o que ela passara e tinha sofrido e agora que estava a ficar 'curada' da sua fixação por Sonic acontecia aquilo? Algo não batia certo e ele mal conseguia imaginar o que se passava na cabeça de Amy. _

_De seguida Knuckles aproximou-se Amy. _

_- O que foi aquilo? – perguntou ele. _

_- Sei lá! Meu Deus não faço a mínima idéia do que se passa na cabeça dele. _

_**Na realidade nem Sonic sabia o que se passava na cabeça dele. **_

_Na verdade Sonic estava __aterrorizado__. Ele estava cheio de medo do que os seus amigos lhe iam dizer, ele tinha medo de enfrentar Amy. Meu Deus ele estava até com medo de a encontrar ou de olhar para ela outra vez. Ele só sabia que algo tinha mudado nesta noite. Ele sabia que nunca mais iria olhar para Amy da mesma forma. O beijo tinha aberto a porta para que todas as suas emoções reprimidas fluíssem livremente. Ele pensava nisto enquanto corria, visto que sempre que Sonic precisava de pensar ao correr parecia ter tempo para isso tudo. Por fim decidiu-se a ir para casa de Tails que já dormia. _

_Decidiu entrar pela janela do quarto de Tails e viu uma sombra enrolada nos cobertores. _

_- Tails? – sussurrou Sonic. _

_No entanto não obteve resposta. _

_- Tails! – disse um pouco mais alto. _

_Sem movimento. _

_- TAILS!! – gritou por fim. _

_A raposa acordou de repente e sentou-se. _

_- Quem é que está ai? – perguntou a medo. _

_- Sou eu Tails, o Sonic. – disse ele sentando-se ao lado da raposa. _

_- O que RAIO é que estás aqui a fazer? _

_- Tive um pequeno problema… _

_- Ummm, pequeno problema? Se é assim tão pequeno porque é que estás aqui a tremer por todos os lados?_

_- Bem é que eu… bem eu… bolas! Eu beijei a Amy. – admitiu por fim. _

_- O QUÊ ?! _

_- Foi isso que tu ouvis-te, nós estávamos a dançar um slow e pronto eu não resisti…_

_- Não resistis-te? Sonic olha para ti a falar! – disse Tails. – Tu gostas dela?_

_- Bem eu… Não sei, quer dizer sim… Ou bem… Ai isto é muito confuso! – acabou por dizer Sonic. _

_- Ummm, eu acho que gostas dela. E não é pouco! _

_- Talvez mas eu estou cheio de medo de ir falar com ela! _

_- Olha que tal passas a noite aqui em casa e amanhã falas com ela está bem?_

_O estômago de Sonic deu várias voltas ao saber que ia ter de ir falar com ela. _

_Por fim o dia seguinte chegou e diga-se que Sonic não se encontrava nada bem. _

_- Tails!! – dizia ele. – Eu não sou capaz de fazer isto. Não sou!!_

_- Sonic tem de ser. _

_- E que tal amanhã? – perguntou Sonic alimentando esperanças._

_Por fim, Tails não aguentou._

_- Ouve lá oh Mister Super herói! Vais e ACABOU. Entendido? Tu gostas dela por isso deixa de ser maricas. Corajoso para tantas coisas mas para isto és cobarde. Seu galinha. Mexe-te já! – disse isto e empurrou-o pela porta. _

_Sonic ainda conseguiu ouvir o grito de Tails cá fora. _

_- Faz-te homem!_

'_Bem, é isto. ' Pensou Sonic. Tinha de o fazer. Nisto desatou a correr e em menos de 5 segundos já se encontrava em casa de Amy. No entanto demorou cerca de um minuto para bater à porta. Por fim tomou coragem. _

_A porta não demorou muito a se abrir. De lá saiu uma Amy um pouco ensonada na sua agora tradicional túnica verde. Esta arregalou os olhos ao ver quem se encontrava à sua porta. _

_- So.. Sonic?!_

_- Umm pois eu a modos que precisava de falar contigo. – disse ele duvidosamente. _

_Ela deixou-o entrar e este sentou-se desde logo no sofá rosa com imensas almofadas castanhas. _

_- Tu sabes o quanto fiquei precoupada contigo? Fazes sequer ideia?_

_- Pois desculpa Amy. Mas eu precisava de pensar. _

_- Pensar?! _

_- Sim, sobre er.. o beijo. _

_- Ah quanto a isso não te preocupes. Estavamos os dois um pouco bebêdos, não há problema não é necessário te desculpares. – disse isto enquanto se sentava atropelando as palavras como se as tivesse ensaidas._

_- Mas não é isso Amy. – disse ele. Aquilo estava a começar mal._

_- Então? – perguntou ela perplexa. _

_- Amy, o que aconteceu não foi um acaso. – achou que tinha começado bem._

_Os olhos dela abriram-se bastante._

_- O que estás a dizer?_

_Sonic olhou para o biqueira das suas sapatilhas. _

_- O que eu estou a dizer é que… Bem, eu desde que te conheci que tenho este carinho especial por ti.. Estás a perceber?_

_- Mais ou menos. Mas tu sempre me resjeitas-te e sempre fugis-te de mim. _

_- Porque parecias um fã histérica, e bem eu não gostava disso. Mas mesmo assim eu gostava de ti… _

_- Eu não estou a entender nada. _

_- Okay, eu vou ser claro. Eu beijei-te porque, porque eu te… _

_- Te…_

_- Eu amo-te. _

_Amy ficou ali, a olhar para Sonic. A sua expressão não revelava qualquer tipo de emoção. _

_Sonic tocou-lhe na mão. _

_- Isto é… umm.. inesperado. – disse por fim Amy._

_- Tu não gostas de mim, não é Amy? – disse Sonic com a voz triste. _

_- Ai eu é que não gosto de ti? – disse ela indignada. – Eu que te andei a perseguir durante anos. _

_- Olha mas pela tua cara! – replicou Sonic._

_- Olha tu não digas isso. Eu gosto muito mais de ti do que tu de mim!_

_- Não eu gosto mais!_

_Os dois por fim olharam-se e sorriram. _

_- Somos mesmo iditoas. – disse por fim Amy lançando-se nos braços de Sonic, abraçando-o._

_Por fim olharam-se nos olhos e partiram para um beijo puro e intenso. Acabando os dois a sorrir. _


End file.
